1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a preparation method for linear or cyclic trisilaalkane and, more particularly, to a method for obtaining linear or cyclic trisilaalkane by reacting bis(chlorosily)methane having a Si—H bond alone or simultaneously preparing organic trichlorosilane derivatives by reacting bis(chlorosily)methane having a Si—H bond together with an organic chloride, b using a quaternary organic phosphonium salt compound as a catalyst.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the inventors of the present application have reported a method in which alkylchloride having a C—Cl bond and a trichlorosilane (HSiCl3) having an Si—H bond were reacted by using a tetraalkyl phosphonium chloride compound as a catalyst to form a silicon-carbon (Si—C) bond, while removing hydrogen chloride upon producing it by detaching chlorine from alkylchloride and hydrogen from the trichlorosilane (HSiCl3), to thus synthesize various organic silicon compounds (Y. S. Cho; S-H. Kang; J. S. Han; B. R. Yoo; II Nam Jung; J. Am. Chem. Soc., 123, 2001, 5583; I. N. Jung et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,392,077). This dehydrochlorination is a novel method for forming a silicon-carbon bond, which is very useful for synthesizing various novel organic silicon compounds.
As the organic chloride such as alkychloride, an alkylchloride that does not have a strong activity, cyclic alkyl chloride, and tertiary alkyl chloride, as well as alkylchloride in which chlorine is bonded to carbon having a strong activity, such as benzyl chloride or allyl chloride, may be reacted to synthesize an organic silicon chloride with a high yield. In addition, it has been known that methyldichlorosilane (MeHSiCl2), instead of trichlorosilane (HSiCl3), can be used to cause a reaction of forming silicon-carbon (Si—C) bond although a yield is lowered.
It has been also reported that when it is applied, instead of alkylchloride, to alkene with a carbon-carbon double bond by using a tetraalkyl phosphonium chloride compound as a catalyst, double silylation in which trichlorosilyl group is included in carbons of both sides of the double bond takes place. It has been known that this is because a dichlorosilylene (SiCl2) intermediate created by detaching hydrogen chloride from trichlorosilane (HSiCl3) is added to the carbon-carbon double bond in the reaction path of the reaction.
Meanwhile, the inventors of the present application have noticed that when various organic compounds having a chloromethyl group are mixed with hydrogen chloride and reacted with metal silicon, a bissilylmethane having an Si—H bond and two silanes substituting one carbon. Also, when methylene chloride and hydrogen chloride having two carbon-chlorine bonds are mixed and reacted with silicon by using a copper catalyst, bis(dichlorosilyl)methane and (dichlorosilyl)(trichlorosilyl)methane are obtained.
Meanwhile, conventionally, it has been reported that, in preparing a cyclic organic silicon compound such as 1,3-disilacyclobutane, when dichlorosilacyclobutane is thermally decomposed at a high temperature of 690° C., dichlorosylene (CH2═SiCl2), an intermediate, is created, and when dichlorosylene is dimerized, 1,1,3,3-tetrachloro-1,3-disilacyclobutane is created (N. Auner and J. Grobe, J. Organometal. Chem. 1980, 188, 151; 200, 129). However, in order to prepare dichlorosilacyclobutane, a raw material, the Grignard method must be employed and the reaction of thermal decomposition at a high temperature generally does not have a good yield.
Also, it has been reported that when methylchloride is reacted with metal silicon through a direct method, 1,1,3,3,5,5-hexachloro-1,3,5-trisilacyclohexane is obtained as a by-product. However, the reaction between methylene chloride and metal silicon is not in use because of a problem in that the activity of metal silicon and a copper catalyst are drastically degraded due to carbon generated as methylene chloride is decomposed at a high reaction temperature of 300° C., and a problem in that the activity of reactants are degraded due to polymer carbosilane generated as methylene chloride and metal silicon are reacted.